Since a portable electronic device such as a tablet PC, etc. is advantageous in that it is light and portable and is equipped with a variety of functions such as a function for watching videos irrespective of places, a function for viewing e-books, a function for making documents, a function for communication, etc., the use of such a portable electronic device continues to increase.
Even though the item such as a portable electronic device, a book, etc. is light, it is hard for a user to use while carrying it with for a long time. When using the item, it makes the user's hands uneasy. When the user needs to use both hands, it becomes harder to support the item.
For example, when the user needs to use a portable electronic device without using any supporter while lying in a bed or sitting in a chair without a table attached like in a vehicle, a train, etc., the user holds the portable electronic device with one hand, with the other hand handling with it, which makes the hands of the user uneasy and limited for another action.
To improve the above-mentioned problems, the Korean Patent Registration No. 1321016 (hereinafter referred to as “Prior Art”) discloses a configuration wherein there are provided a plurality of link members forming an articulated structure, and the installation position of the portable electronic device may be adjusted by folding the link members.
The prior art however has a problem in that in case where the link members are arranged long, the end member of the link members should be bulkier in terms of the configuration of the link members because it is hard to withstand the weight of the portable electronic device.
The arranging length of the link members as mentioned above is limited because it is related with the weight of the item.